Computer spreadsheet applications, such as EXCEL, available from MICROSOFT CORPORATION of Redmond, Wash., are popular mechanisms for keeping track of information. Users of spreadsheet applications often spend considerable time developing and implementing complicated logic within workbooks created using spreadsheet applications. Workbooks may contain valuable workbook elements, such as charts, tables, etc., that operate on data stored within or outside of the workbook. In addition, depending on the function of the workbook, data relied upon within a workbook is subject to being changed often. It is with respect to this environment that the present application is directed.